


Now You're Blushing

by ContrivedChaos



Series: Chlodine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chlodine - Freeform, Chlodine Week, Chlodine Week 2018, Chloe x Nadine - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedChaos/pseuds/ContrivedChaos
Summary: Nadine Ross is not easily flustered. Except where her partner Chloe Frazer is concerned, who often leaves the line between passion and professionalism blurred.





	Now You're Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Chlodine Week 2018 submissions for Tumblr.
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Flustered

 

Nadine Ross is not easily flustered. Except where her partner Chloe Frazer is concerned, whose lackluster restraint and penchant for playfulness often leave the line between passion and professionalism blurred.

A lifetime of martial arts and imposed self-discipline has created the calculated and controlled persona she carries to this day. But even with expensive wars and military exploits behind her, the former Shoreline figurehead still tries to maintain an air of stoicism in her current co-business venture as an “asset manager.”

In the beginning, Chloe’s goal is making Nadine Ross blush as much as possible, whether by brushing a hand against any exposed skin or flirting voraciously with the usually apathetic South African. Chloe is a notorious flirt. That much is obvious. Getting her partner’s cheeks to effuse crimson becomes the most enjoyable and rewarding part of the job.

The only thing that beats flustering her partner are those moments when the walls are finally down and they can drink their fill at the fountain of the other’s feelings. Some of these instances lead to the most amazing sex of either of their lives, and what starts as a professional partnership over the months following India soon expands into a much more physical representation of the word.

Such as this night, after another expedition dodging bullets from bandits after the same exotic treasure, they retire to their hotel, showering away the debris and detritus of the day. Adrenaline high and blood pressure still coming down from the rush of near death for the umpteenth time, Chloe is feeling particularly clingy. She gravitates around Nadine without actually touching her for most of the evening, like a rogue planet succumbing to the pull of a nearby galaxy.

But Nadine definitely notices. She can barely get out of the shower and into bed before Chloe’s teasing continues and she starts giving her _that_ look. This sort of behavior isn’t unusual for Chloe. Especially not after one of their harrowing near misses, which are becoming increasingly common these days.

At times like these, she likes to keep Nadine as close as possible, and signals that she craves more than just physical closeness.

After a few choice words at Nadine’s expense, including how much she resembles this hot professor Chloe once had in college, what with her glasses sitting so low on her cheekbones as she tries to read in bed, Nadine surrenders to the notion that she will not be able to continue doing so in peace. Trying to hide a smile, she places her tome back down on the nightstand.

“Do you want something, Frazer?”

Chloe lies at the foot of the bed, feet dangling from the edge as she looks up at Nadine from her upside-down vantage point. Similar to Nadine, she smells distinctly of vanilla and coconut after her well-deserved shower.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, Ross.”

Nadine chuckles, removing her glasses and placing them on the nightstand next to her book. She doesn’t need them to see Chloe’s shit-eating grin.

“Oh, really? That doesn’t sound like you.”

Chloe tries to feign ignorance and exaggeratedly blows a raspberry into the air. Unfortunately, she’s never been very good at subtlety, and it’s not like her to hold back what she wants. Most importantly, playing dumb is not giving her the visceral reaction she craves most from Nadine right now. Rolling over on her tummy, Chloe’s eyes looking back at Nadine’s resemble a puppy’s pathetic stare.

“It’s just that I really, _really_ want to eat you out right now...please?” Chloe chirps. That last part is tacked on for good measure. A girl can at least be polite before jumping her associate’s bones, can’t she?

Nadine snuffs in a mix of embarrassment and anticipation, breath catching in the back of her throat like a vice and blood vessels expanding to accommodate the wash of desire exposed by Chloe’s request. Of course Chloe is as blunt as she can possibly be. Gods, why did her partner’s advances always reduce her to a pitiful mess?

 _There it is,_ Chloe thinks to herself with a grin _._

Nadine would be remiss to refuse such an offer. There’s almost a tremble in her voice as the former military leader stutters, “Okay.”

In a millisecond, Chloe’s form disappears at the foot of the bed, only for a rising mass of fabric to take its place under the covers at Nadine’s feet. Slowly the mass slithers its way further up the bed, and Nadine gasps and jumps in surprise as warm breath greets her ankles, the backs of her knees, and then the sensitive area behind her thighs.

Nadine can’t stop the snake shivering down her spine as her partner’s lips visit the same places she felt breath before. She can’t believe the brazenness of this woman, at the feel of Chloe’s studious hands soon following her lips’ example across the plains of her copper skin. But Nadine thinks she is the furthest from complaining she’s been in her entire life.

Chloe wastes no time divesting Nadine of her shorts. Lifting her hips, the thief hooks her fingers in the sides in such a way that Nadine can feel those feather-like nails tickling all the way down her form as they descend. Those hands return to put pressure against her open thighs, Chloe’s body beneath the sheets shifting and flattening as the breath returns so close to that space between her legs.

Nadine’s face and neck erupt again as Chloe whispers elicit praises into the ether. Even though she can’t see Chloe, she can feel her partner’s eyes worshipping her form as best she can in the dim light, just as thoroughly and intently as her hands had done before.

It is no secret that Chloe adores her body, taking every opportunity in and out of the bedroom to remind Nadine of this fact, in as specific and naked a manner as possible. At one time, soldier Nadine might have been put off at such acclaim, but Chloe’s lover Nadine can only whine and grind her hips in acknowledgement.

For what seems like centuries, Nadine holds her breath as her partner’s caresses and heated exhalations land everywhere except where she needs them most. When the hints of warmth around her skin finally turn into a heated and wet embrace at the crux of her thighs, Nadine practically sobs out a song and arches further into Chloe’s face. Her partner moans in appreciation, her shoulders spreading her wide as the soldier’s grasping hand finds purchase at the back of her skull.

With her partner hidden beneath the covers, Nadine can’t see or predict what she will do. But she feels explicitly the tight clasp of one of Chloe’s hands holding her open for her mouth, while the other hand wraps around the opposite thigh to keep her hip from lifting too suddenly off the bed again.

“Ch-chloe!” Nadine fights the urge to clamp her legs around Chloe’s head. The firm suction of Chloe’s mouth, and the erratic stroke of Chloe’s tongue as she writes Nadine’s name into her wetness, almost do her in. Nadine wants to see, she’s dying to melt into the pool behind Chloe’s eyes as she comes undone. But if she looks now, it will be over too soon. Her pride be damned, but old habits are hard to break.

Nadine loosens her grip on Chloe’s hair, and her anxious hands try to alleviate the tension by grasping the skin near her own neck, chest, and breasts. Despite the other woman’s grip on her hip, Nadine’s pelvis shakes profusely at Chloe’s affections, but she wills herself to keep them on the bed. Under the covers, Nadine’s apprehension is apparent. She’s trying hard not to let go.

Even though Chloe’s bedroom style is usually rough-and-tumble, she has learned from experience that more often than not, Nadine likes it slow. Almost agonizingly so, until it bubbles and builds and she can no longer hold herself back. Not halting her administrations entirely, the thief shifts the hand not holding her open to be closer to Nadine’s dripping center, preparing herself for her next move.

Lifting her mouth from its task momentarily, Chloe seeks permission with the one word that doesn’t need any explanation between them. “China?”

Nadine whimpers audibly, a single “Ja” escaping her lips before Chloe’s fingers come in contact with her saturated center. Peppering rapid shells of “sssh” and “okay?” into Nadine’s thighs, Chloe eases one digit inside her partner, then two, and finally three in a glorious stretch that curls Nadine’s toes and sets her insides ablaze. Nadine holds her breath again and exhales into a shout as the fingers reach their zenith deep inside her.

Chloe’s fingers aren’t as thick as Nadine’s, but what they lack in breadth, they more than make up for in dexterity and length. Soon Nadine gasps Chloe’s name to the ceiling, hands moving back to cradle Chloe’s skull, and all previous efforts to hold it together seeping through the cracks like smoke.

Nadine needs to look. Despite herself, she needs to see Chloe’s face as she comes. Needs it more than her next breath or maybe even life itself.

Throwing the top of the blanket over her own head, Nadine dives under the wave of fabric and joins Chloe in her makeshift sanctuary. At last, Chloe’s eyes bore into her own again. The sight of her lover going down on her is all it takes for Nadine to lose control, as Chloe continues to work her with her mouth, fingers, and voice.

In here, Nadine exclaims her pleasure loudly, blushes as brightly as she can among the shadows, and the only one allowed to bear witness is the only person in the world that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a "drabble." It's absolutely not.


End file.
